huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Mamanuca Islands
Survivor: Mamanuca Islands is the forty-first season of Huyopa 2001's Survivor. This season was best known for its slew of likeable characters in power and as underdogs. Despite the dominance of a majority alliance at the merge, simple social bonds and idol plays kept the game exciting until the final days. In the end, Isabelle's combined positive disposition and strategic game was well received by the jury and she won in a 5-2-1 vote against schemer Raph and perceived floater Deborah. Twists/ Changes Family Relationships: Despite not being a Blood vs. Water season, two castaways within the game are a pair of sisters with a pre-existing relationship. Hidden Immunity Idol: Once again, the idol was a twist of the game. The same rules apply to the Hidden Immunity Idol as in previous times, also meaning it was eligible until the Final Five. The holder could remove votes against them or a castaway of their choice. Vote Blocker: After the Reward Challenge on Day 9, a vote blocker was hidden in a bag of potato chips for the winning tribe. This allows a castaway to block another from voting at the next Tribal Council. Should the person who found the advantage not attend the next Tribal Council, they must block someone on the losing tribe from voting. Tribe Switch: On Day 9, the remaining fifteen castaways were switched into the three tribes. Unlike other seasons in a three tribe format, no tribe was dissolved and all three tribes existed until the merge on Day 17. Tie-Breaking Revote: At the Day 19 tribal council, the votes were tied between Deborah and Will. Per the rules, the remaining castaways had to vote again for either of the castaways, where Will was eliminated. Castaways Voting History Notes on Voting History *Following Isabelle's find of the vote blocker at the previous reward challenge, she had to pass the block to a member of the losing tribe. When Soko went to tribal council on Day 11, Isabelle played the advantage to block Elena's vote. *On Day 14, Ika played a Hidden Immunity Idol on herself that negated all votes cast against her. Since she received the most votes, the person with the next highest number of votes would be eliminated instead. *A tie occurred on Day 19 between Deborah and Will, where the remaining castaways had to vote for either Deborah and Will again at the revote per Survivor rules. *On Day 33, Ika played a Hidden Immunity Idol on herself that negated all votes cast against her. Since she received the most votes, the person with the next highest number of votes would be eliminated instead. *On Day 37, Jose played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Ika that negated all votes cast against her. Since she didn't received the most votes, the person with the highest number of votes was still eliminated. Trivia *This season marks the first time that four consecutive seasons have included an all new cast. *''Mamanuca Islands'' is the first season since Survivor: Argentina to include a voting advantage, though different rules exist. *This season holds the record for the most number of castaways voted out whilst in possession of an idol, with two. Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with New Players